


Слепота

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Psychology, Regrets, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: пост-3 сезонЛилит является Зельде за помощью акушеркиОбе неумело пытаются расставить точки над i
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Слепота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirandaottoxx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx).



Те немногие жители Ада, которые в неё верили, — не боялись, не искали выгоды для себя, а верили, — такого не ожидали. Лилит и сама такого не ожидала, наверное. Но это всё ещё было единственным, что в ситуации можно было сделать.

Лилит положила руку себе на живот. То существо, что росло в ней, признаков жизни (смерти?) пока не подавало, но было тяжёлым, увесистым, как валун. Пожалуй, после удара подобным по голове потеряешь сознание.

И Лилит постоянно, постоянно чувствовала его вес внутри. С каждой новой секундой её перетягивало вперёд, и никак это было не выскрести: ни ногтями, ни зубами, ни через рвотное зелье — плод Сатаны пустил в ней пока что тонкие, но намертво вросшие корни.

Зельда больше не падала на колени при виде своей королевы. Это не было неприятно, это было… ново. Лилит привыкла видеть слепое почитание, заходя в Академию, в дом Спеллманов, в спальню. Но Зельда просто повернула лицо в направлении Лилит, вздрогнула и ничего не сказала.

— Интересная ситуация, — Лилит шагнула ближе.

Зельда сидела возле своего Зеркала в одной шёлковой ночной рубашке и расчёсывала тёмно-рыжие волосы. Они будто бы стали темнее вместе с её отступом от сатанизма. И хотя это было вполне объяснимо — характерная черта семьи Спеллман, редкое, но всё же явление, особенно ярко выраженное на волосах Сабрины, — Зельде и самой было непривычно наблюдать их потемнение. На плечо опустилась тяжёлая ледяная рука.

— Ты теперь не считаешь нужным даже приветствовать меня? Что за дерзость?

Внутри натянулись все нервы:

— Я не…

— Расслабься, — пальцы спустились чуть ниже и скользнули под ткань, щекоча озябшую кожу. Зельда снова открыла рот, но сказать ничего не успела, — мне нравится эта перемена. Не нервничай, Зельда. Я пришла не за тем, чтоб тебе навредить.

— Я бы не позволила тебе навредить мне или моей семье.

Рука на спине замерла.

— Твоя удача, я здесь не за этим. Мой вопрос несколько… деликатного характера. Это правда, что ты, принимая роды, никогда не теряла ребёнка?

Зельда молча кивнула. Её волосы ссыпались на сторону медным каскадом.

— Хорошо, — Лилит отступила и опустилась на кровать в нескольких шагах от Зельды. — Ты можешь меня… посмотреть?

— Посмотреть?

— Я имею в виду, как акушерка, ты можешь или не можешь? — Лилит не нравилось говорить о таком. И просить о таком, — я ничего не… чувствую. Это нормально?

Зельда кивнула и, словно в трансе, поднялась со своего места, двинулась ближе. Махнула рукой, чтобы свечи на люстре вспыхнули ярче. Лилит медленно, глядя в сторону, легла на шёлковую простыню.

Зельда склонилась над ней, тоже отчего-то стараясь не смотреть в лицо. Ну, ей хоть было, куда смотреть.

— Я должна… Ложись и подними своё платье, пожалуйста.

В тишине резко душной комнаты их дыхание казалось оглушительным. Зельда смотрела, как ткань поднимается по бедру, с чувством, будто она ползёт вверх по её пищеводу.

Осматривать Лилит было странно. Она пахла сыростью, мёртвыми цветами и гнилью — запахом Ада. Слишком интимно для уровня их отношений, хотя и ничего личного.

Обе они ощущали это. Тошнота. Неправильность происходящего. Зельда закончила и положила руку на живот Лилит.

— Всё нормально. Не беспокойся.

— Он… есть?

В голос врезались, как расстроенная гитара, ноты скрежета, неуверенности, снова неправильности.

— Он есть. Может, начнёт пинаться через некоторое время. Это нормально.

— Да, я… — мышцы у Лилит горели. Как будто все разом перетянулись и едва ли не лопались. — Я не знаю. Когда я о нём думаю, меня тошнит.

— Токсикоз свойственен только для первого тр…

— Нет, — Лилит как-то неловко пожала плечами. — Я испытываю… что-то вроде вашего отвращения. Меня будто тошнит морально. Не знаю. Я давно не испытывала эмоций.

— Я понимаю.

Повисла тяжёлая тишина, давящая на пространство. Зельда вспомнила Блэквуда.

Она понимала Лилит. Как никто, пожалуй, она понимала эту «бей или беги» ситуацию с властью. Пытаясь хоть что-то выцепить, они грызли и рвали врага, хотя находились обе в самом низу. При мизерных шансах на победу, обе перешагнули грань.

Зельду пробила крупная дрожь от мысли, пошла бы она на такое в ситуации со своим быв- формально ещё не бывшим мужем. И самое страшное, что ответ был — пошла бы. Хотя обе они и стремились к власти, у Зельды на шее был ещё камень в виде семьи, которую нужно беречь. Пожалуй, она была даже более склонна к такому поступку, чем Лилит: ей было, что потерять. Лилит терять уже было нечего.

Уже ли? Было ли изначально в демонессе хоть что-то, кроме жажды наживы: себе, всё себе, себе...

Но получилось как получилось, и она вытащила себя из мыслей в реальность.

Голубые глаза с интересом смотрели на смену её эмоций.

— Осуждаешь меня?

Зельда покачала головой.

— Правильно. Знаешь, почему?

Зельда снова повела подбородком из стороны в сторону, глядя на озлобленное лицо перед собой.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь молиться мне. Помнишь, каково это? Тебе нравилось.

Всё же они были очень разные. Зельда, хотя и по природе своей ведомая, сконцентрировалась и боролась. Она точно знала, что хочет получить и что с этой властью делать. Даже когда всё пошло под откос, и вместо сильного единого ковена она получила недобитые остатки — она не боялась взять ответственность на себя. Это был сильный шаг. Стать первой среди равно склонённых.

Зельде нравилась сила. Нравилось обладать ей и ей подчиняться. Это было причиной борьбы за место Верховной Жрицы. Это было её место.

«Тебе нравилось». Да, ей нравилось. Подчиняться и почитать было её стихией, её огнём, страстью, жизненной силой.

Власть, чтобы показать, как надо. Власть, чтобы всё было правильно.

Власть, которую они могли разделить. И постель, которую тоже могли, вдруг встала перед глазами. Первое было интимнее. Второе — прочнее и проще.

После всех этих событий с беременностью, ради всего несвятого, как инструментом для сохранения трона, Зельда не понимала, что же Лилит делает. Не могла понимать.

«Тебе нравилось» — да, только не теперь.

— Не понимаю, при чём здесь это.

— Тебе нравилось, что я чувствовала в ответ, — продолжила Лилит будто бы в пустоту, не стесняясь ни тишины со стороны ведьмы, ни своей наготы. — Ты же знаешь, я до сих пор это чувствую? — Зельда сглотнула накопившуюся слюну. — Чувствую, как ты молишься по ночам. А потом плачешь утром, целуешь свою ma belle. Слышу, когда ты себя трогаешь. Думаешь, я не знаю, как часто ты мастурбируешь на мисс Уордуэлл, будто бы это что-то другое? Если ты сейчас заплачешь, то мне тебя не жалко.

Под фарфоровой кожей вспыхнул румянец. Но Зельда не плакала.

— У тебя в Аду было время, и ты ничего не сделала! — вспыхнула Зельда.

— Свечку надо мной держала? — Лилит сама себе поморщилась: где она успела понабраться этих людских выражений?

— О, поверь, у меня были дела поважнее: например, спасти Академию от смерти, — в прямом и переносном смысле.

— После того, как её отравил твой полоумный бывший?

— После того, как твой полоумный бывший чуть не уничтожил род людской? О, — Зельда указала глазами на живот демонессы, — или теперь он не бывший?

Обе вдруг потупились и замолчали. Зельда — словно вспомнила, с кем говорила, а Лилит… Лилит тяжело вздохнула, глядя на облачко пара, вырвавшееся из её рта. Когда в комнате стало так холодно?

— Мне пора, — проговорила Лилит, морщась от своего голоса. — Дела, знаешь ли…

— Да, — спохватилась Зельда, выпадая из размышлений, — тебе лучше уйти.

— Счастливого нового почитания Ге… Гекаты? В общем, неважно. Продолжай пресмыкаться, тебе идёт, — дьявольская ухмылка. Лилит сама не могла понять, почему ей вдруг сделалось тошно: от ситуации, от Зельды, от собственных слов.

Ей хотелось иметь опору. Несгибаемую. Титановую. И Зельда была такой. «Церковь Лилит» могла стать реальностью, если бы только она нашла в себе силы бороться. Бороться сильнее. Бороться, как Зельда… Лилит снова поморщилась. Это могла быть она.

— О, знаешь что… — но комната опустела. Зельда стояла, опустив руки, на которых горела алая кожа — она всегда становилась красной, когда была в ярости. Зельда вздохнула. Из её рта вырвалось облачко пара.

**Author's Note:**

> планирую вскоре перевести на английский, держите нос по ветру;)


End file.
